Cradily (Pokémon)
|} Cradily (Japanese: ユレイドル Yuradle) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 40, after it is revived from a Root Fossil. Biology Cradily is a green, plant-like Pokémon with various yellow markings on its head, neck, and torso. There are circular, yellow eyespots on its head. However, its true eyes are concealed inside the dark, crescent opening on its head. Surrounding its head at the base are eight pink tentacles, which somewhat resemble flower petals. Its long, flexible neck has yellow bands in the center, and it can be extended to assist in capturing prey. Its body is short and squat with four stubby growths and a yellow, oval, target-like pattern on the chest. In order to prevent being washed away by ocean tides, the body of this Pokémon is heavy. In ancient times it . When the tide went out, it came up on land to search for prey. It then uses its tentacles to capture them, and melts them with strong digestive acidic fluid secreted by the tentacles. In the anime Major appearances Cradily debuted in Where's Armaldo? on Wales Island. Cradily was first spotted by Max when he was out collecting firewood, but the others didn't believe him. It was later found by Annie Proctor and taken back to the lab. A Cradily appeared in Dealing With Defensive Types! alongside an . Cradily sent blasting off from the Canalave Gym with . Minor appearances A Cradily appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. Also, another appeared in the opening sequence of the movie. A Cradily appeared in a fantasy in A Gruff Act to Follow!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, Roxanne owns a Cradily, with which she battled and almost won until the took three men hostage. A Cradily appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. A Cradily is used by the Advanced level Grunt of Team Galactic. It was used in an attempt to stop , , and from releasing the from captivity. It first appeared in High-tailing It from Haunter. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Cradily is a member of Team Constrictor. Pokédex entries unwary prey using its eight tentacles.}} , preventing it from being washed away in rough seas. This Pokémon secretes a strong from its tentacles.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 57, Forever Level 7, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Event: Cradily Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (Second release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center New York Cradily|English|United States|40|???|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Cradily}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15||'}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20|‡}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wring Out|Normal|Special|—|100|5}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=346 |name2=Cradily |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * Cradily is the only Pokémon with Pokéathlon stats where each one is a different level. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Cradily and its . ** Furthermore, Cradily and its pre-evolution consist of the two types with most weaknesses, and , but they have only four weaknesses. * Cradily and its pre-evolution are the only Grass-type Pokémon that belong in the . Origin It may be based on s, or , marine animals related to s which were once believed to be extinct, or . It also bears resemblance to the . Name origin Cradily may be a combination of ''cradle and . It may also be a combination of crag or crazily and lily. Yuradle may be a combination of 百合 yuri (lily), 揺り籠 yurikago (cradle), and cradle. In other languages , , and cradle |fr=Vacilys|frmeaning=From and |es=Cradily|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wielie|demeaning=From and |it=Cradily|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=릴리요 Lilriyo|komeaning=From lily and |zh_cmn=搖籃百合 / 摇篮百合 Yáolánbǎihé|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=搖籃百合 Yìuhlàahmbaakhahp|zh_yuemeaning=From and }} External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Wielie es:Cradily fr:Vacilys it:Cradily ja:ユレイドル zh:摇篮百合